


who do you love

by wakarimaren



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, FFH, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Not beta, Somewhat canon divergent, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), although major spoilers aren't mentioned so far, far from home divergent, harrington!reader, ionno man, let's see where this goes, might have spoilers, so please do not read if you haven't watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakarimaren/pseuds/wakarimaren
Summary: after convincing your parents to let you join your uncle, you definitely did not expect to meet one of his students, Peter Parker and meeting him is both a blessing and curse.





	who do you love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty bad at summaries, that's why i mostly just try not to do any summary and honestly, i don't even know what this is going to be like. i have a very vague idea of how i want this to go but we'll see what happens. as mentioned, this isn't beta read at all.

Like any other reasonable person on this planet (maybe), you prefer to choose your own seat(s) when it comes to flights. It’s not that you cannot afford to get a better seat – like a particular student who is currently doing so by showing off his Business Class Seat privilege(s) – it’s more like there are better things you can use your money for rather than getting a BCS and having very little money to spend on. So when your darling of an Uncle (who totally tried his hardest not to make it too apparent that he had managed to snuck you in along with his students on this trip) made you change your seat, you almost wanted to throw a fit (because everyone obviously knows just how slightly spacious the window seats are) – _almost_ being the keyword.

“I wouldn’t be asking this from you if it were not dire, Y/N.” Uncle Roger, or commonly known to his students as Mr. Harrington, pleads and you swallow the sigh that threatens to leave your lips as you pick up your bag, relenting with your Uncle’s request. “Thank you. Now you can sit here next to Peter since you probably know more than I do about First Aids – if anything were to happen to our Mr. Parker here.” Uncle Roger informs you, waving his hand towards one Mr. Parker who is standing beside him sheepishly, looking like he really wants to be everywhere but here.

You simply raise an eyebrow at the teen in front of you before you step aside, allowing your Uncle to move in so that he can get to the window seat and Parker moves to sit in the middle. Once he is seated, you flop down on the seat beside his, shoving your bag under the seat in front of you. It didn’t take long for you to put two and two together especially since 1) you did hear his friend poorly lie through his own teeth, 2) you have absolutely no idea how your Uncle fell for his blatant lie and 3) all the symptoms that Parker supposedly has cannot be seen at all. But really, who are you to judge right…

“So, which one is it?” You casually ask as you fix your seatbelt. It takes a while before Parker actually replies you but even then, he didn’t even give you an actual answer.

“W-what?” Peter is taken aback by your nonchalance. Not only has he never actually seen you nor spoken to you, he also has no idea how Mr. Harrington seem to know you and why he trusts you to look after him (even if none of the things Ned had said were true and he is definitely not allergic to perfumes). With that being said, Peter honestly thought you had been talking to yourself until you turn to face him, lifting an eyebrow at his confusion and wearing an expectant expression.

“I can only come up with two possible reasons for the sudden transference of seats: 1) you are actually allergic to old lady perfume or 2) you have someone that you like, and you want to sit with them. So, tell me which of the two is your answer?” You ask him a tad bit cheekily and strongly. To be frank, you are a little bit miffed at him because your window seat privilege has been taken away but looking at the clueless yet drowned puppy look he is supporting makes you want to pet him on the head and give him everything that he wants (or both). “Judging by your look, it’s probably the latter then. I’m Y/N Harrington, by the way.” You casually introduce yourself, holding a hand out towards Parker.

Looking like a fish out of water and feeling extremely whiplashed at how fast the turn of conversation is going, Peter slowly reaches for your hand and shakes it. “Uh… Parker Peter… I mean, Peter Parker. I’m Peter Parker!” Peter adds hastily after stumbling over his own words. Then his eyes widen when your words dawn on him and he stares at you. “H-Harrington!?” It’s unfortunate that his voice chooses that exact moment to break and you raise an eyebrow at him, causing him to flush slightly. The tips of his ears are starting to turn red.

You nod your head and motion at your sleeping uncle. “Yes, we are related and no, he isn’t my father. That’s his older brother…” You trail off. Peter nods his head and glances at you curiously. You only give him a lopsided grin, realizing that he is a tad bit too easy for you to fluster. “Any chance I’d get my hand back, Peter Parker?”

Peter’s eyes widen at the same time as he comprehended your words and Peter drops your hand like hot potato. He looks away, a blush covering his cheeks and you giggle quietly. You honestly did not mind holding hands with him – Peter has that charm about him that just makes everything about him endearing. “Sorry, really sorry about that.”

You shake your head, shrugging your shoulders. “It’s alright; I didn’t really mind it that much. I was just teasing you – I can be a bit much really, just like my Uncle over there but feel free to call me out any time.” You laugh it off good-naturedly. Peter gives you small smile, hesitantly nodding his head.

The two of you did not exchange any other words after that. At least, not for the first two hours of the flight, because once you were seated comfortably, it did not take long for you to fall asleep. You only woke up when you feel Peter’s shoulder brushing against yours and you blink a couple of times, yawning into your hand as you look around the plane. Some of the passengers are watching movies, some reading books and most of them are asleep including your Uncle.

“Sorry.” Peter whispers, causing you to look at him. You furrow your eyebrows, tilting your head to the side as you pull your sweater tighter around your body. “I woke you up?”

You give him a small smile, shaking your head. You doubted you could actually have a decent sleep in the plane. “It’s alright.” You murmur and clear your throat. “Did you not get any rest?” You ask him as you straighten up, trying your best to stretch your body.

Peter shrugs his shoulders, throwing another look towards where he had been seated earlier and you had to bite the inside of your cheek from laughing out loud. “I just – I couldn’t sleep.” He tells you almost despondently and you nod your head as you follow his gaze. Unfortunately, you can’t really tell where he is looking at for sure, but you reckon Peter must have been looking at option number 2 from your first question.

“Not trying to be a bitch but you are stuck here in between the Harringtons and between Uncle Roger and me, I think I am the slightly cooler Harrington.” You point out and Peter stares at you, eyebrows furrowed together. “In addition, I am sorry you are here instead of there, but you also need to rest and try your best to enjoy the flight?” You ask him, shrugging your shoulders. “I honestly believe if you are meant to be, there will always be a way so…”

Peter sighs as he slumps in his seat. It is a little bit irritating how he has to hear this from a person who he has only just met (like literally two hours ago) but he is mostly annoyed over the fact that he doesn’t get to sit with MJ. On top of that, he is also separated with Ned and is in between his teacher and his teacher’s niece. “It’s just…I had this plan; you see and it’s not working out like how I want it to.” He grumbles under his breath but since you are so close to him, you heard him loud and clear.

Feeling sorry for him, you pat his arm. “It’s okay, Peter. This is just a minor setback, you know. If she’s worth going through all of this trouble, then it’s fine.” You tell him and Peter glances at you. You give him a smile, hoping that it looks convincing enough and when Peter returns your smile, you nod your head at him. “Anyways, we have a couple more hours to go, so I don’t know – want to watch a movie or something?” You ask, looking away from him to stare at the monitor in front of you.

To be frank, one of the reasons you had decided to join your Uncle is because you had been trying to run away from the problems that are brewing at home and by problems, most of them come from your on and off boyfriend. At this point, you really aren’t sure if you want to call him your boyfriend anymore. “It’s healing time.” You murmur under your breath.

“Huh?” Peter stares at you, quite sure he heard you say something but when you simply shake your head, eyes not moving from the screen, Peter scratches the back of his neck. What you had said earlier held some truth – it is only the beginning of the trip after all of course he will have some minor setbacks. All he needs to do after this is to step up his game but until the plane lands, Peter probably will not be able to do that. So, he takes out his dual headphone jack and lightly nudges you. When you turn to him, Peter holds up the jack. “So, about that movie?”

The smile that greets Peter actually takes him back because even though you had been smiling at him from earlier, this one felt more earnest and genuine and suddenly, Peter doesn’t really mind sitting here that much. At the very least, he gets a friend out of this trip and he is fine with that.

“Sure, but you get to choose the movie though.”


End file.
